Le couronnement de Lina shizume
by Watery shizume
Summary: En fait c'est une histoire qui n'est pas vampire knight mais qui a été beaucoup inspiré par le manga et l'anime laissez des reviews.


Un jour, dans un château au milieux d'une cité prospère et immense ressemblant à un labyrinthe où vivait une très jeune fille de famille royal qui portait, comme d'habitude, une camisole et une paire de pantalon noir ainsi qu'un bandeau le tout parsemés d'ébènes (sorte de pierre précieuse noir) qui ne se voit presque pas de la couleur de ses cheveux et ses yeux rouge sang vif, elle avait aussi dans sa chambre 2 épée hyper bizarre incrusté de rubis. Retourna à son château après une longue promenade dans la cité. Quand elle arriva au château ses parents la demandèrent à venir dans la salle du trône. Elle ne s'y opposa pas et y alla. Elle arriva devant la salle, elle ouvrit les immenses portes puis entra.

Elle vit sa mère assit sur le trône puis demanda:

"Où est père."

"Partit en mission pour la cité." Répondit sa mère.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et continua:

"Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandez."

"C'est tu à qu'elle fase de lune nous somme rendu." Répondit sa mère.

"Nous somme rendu à la pleine lune pourquoi?" Demande la jeune fille.

Sa mère se leva et alla vers une salle à côté de la celle du trône mais avant elle dit à sa fille:

"Suis moi ma fille tu ne seras pas déçu"

Sa fille la suivit et remarqua que le sol de l'autre salle y avais été gravé un immense cercle avec un pentagramme à sept branches au milieu dont les pointes touchais le cercle. Ensuite elle aperçut qu'elle était en plein milieux du pentagramme et que sa mère étais face à elle avec un poignard de cérémonie à la main.

"Maman. Qu'est-ce qui à, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je comprends pas!" Dit la jeune fille.

Sa mère ne répondit pas et embrassa ça fille en se poignardant le cœur. La jeune fille fut surprise et sentit le sang de sa mère passer ses lèvres ce qui la surprit encore plus.

"Sache que j'ai pardonné tout tes pêchers, et que ton père est un grand homme." Dit sa mère en lâchant les lèvres de sa fille.

"Que ton état premier devienne ton état second que tu sois humain et que ton vampire s'endorme au fond de toi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit... temps de se réveiller par une personne cher à son cœur." Continua sa mère.

Le poignard se mit à briller noir rouge et blanc. Et sa mère se mit à sourire pas un faux qui cache ses sentiments mais un vrai qui vient du cœur.

"Mère, pourquoi souriez-vous ainsi?" Se demanda la jeune fille à haute voix.

"Parce que tu n'auras pas le même chemin que moi tu pourras vivre au moins ton enfance comme les autres (personnes)" Répondit sa mère.

Le poignard se mit à brûler et consuma sa mère et il eut un flash qui engloutit toute la salle et la lumière disparut, la jeune fille s'évanouie parce qu'elle ne voulait pas croire que sa mère étais morte. Quand elle se réveilla trois mois plus tard les conseillers se parlais dans son do puisqu'elle avait toujours les yeux fermés.

"Elle ne peut devenir la reine si son état de vampire est endormie." Dit le premier conseiller.

"Mais qui pourrais la remplacer en attendant." Dit le second.

"Son frère voyons lui il est encore vampire et il est assez vieux pour le devenir." Dit le dernier.

"Mais il faut absolument une reine au roi ou sinon le peuple sera en colère." Protesta le premier.

"Tu le sais pourtant que Yuuri ne veux que Lina comme reine... et il est têtu comme une mule personne lui fera changé d'avis." Dit le troisième.

"Il nous faut une reine pour notre peuple!" S'exclama le second.

"Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être la reine?" Demanda Lina en ouvrant les yeux.

"Vous n'êtes plus comme nous majesté... vous ne pouvez plus être notre reines." Répondit avec gène le second.

"Ah oui! Alors pourquoi suis-je si différente de vous messieurs?" Dit Lina étant en colère et en s'assistant.

Les conseillers ne put répondre puisque Yuuri entra (la porte étais déjà ouverte).

"Ouf! Lina tu es réveillée. Je m'inquiétais vraiment à ton sujet. Tu sais!" S'exclama Yuuri en voyant sa sœur assise.

"Non! Je ne sais pas on me cache quelque chose ici et je veux savoir ses quoi." Répondit sa sœur aussi poliment que possible avec sa colère qui grandissait.

"Mais voyons! On ne te cache rien" Dit-il avec un faux sourire. "N'est-ce pas!" S'exclama-t-il en regardant avec colère les conseillers.

"Mais voyons nous ne te cachons rien majesté!" Répondit avec presse et peur les conseillers.

"ALLORS DITE MOI POURQUOI SUIS-JE SI DIFÉRENTE?" Cria Lina avec colère.

"Parce que vous n'êtes plus un VAMPIRE majesté." Répondit le premier conseiller sans peur et sans reproche.

"Qu... quoi je ne suis pus qu... oi un... v-v-v-v-va..." Elle fut coupée par son frère.  
>"Vampire oui ... Aller repose toi encore un peu sa te ferais du bien"<p>

"J'ai dormi combien de temps... Là!" Demanda-t-elle.

"Trois mois à peu près." Répondit son frère.

"TROIS MOIS... Oups ça m'a échappé... Tu es sur trois mois." Dit-elle interrogative.

"Hélas! Oui tu as bien dormis trois mois." Dit-il pour répondre.

Elle ferma les yeux essayant de se souvenir de ce qui c'étais passer avant qu'elle s'endorme mais rien lui vit en mémoire. Puis, elle rouvrit les yeux.

"Je me souviens de rien d'avant que je m'endorme. Pourquoi?" Demanda Lina.

"Peux être que vous avez eu une scène trop atroce que vous ne voulez pas vous en souvenir alors toute votre mémoire c'est effacée... Votre majesté." Dit le premier conseiller.

Elle regarde les conseillers avec colère.

"Pourquoi... Je dis bien pourquoi m'appelez-vous MAJESTER" Demanda Lina avec colère.

"Mais voyons! Tu es la princesse de ce château ma chère Lina" Répondit son frère avec le sourire aux lèvres.

"Moi princesse... Princesse de quoi... De VOTRE race... Je ne crois pas que je puisse être la reine que vous attendiez vous et votre peuple." Dit-elle en sortant de son lit et en marchant vers la fenêtre ouverte.

"De toute manière vous ne pouvez sortir de ce château habiller comme ça" Dit le premier conseiller.

Elle pencha sa tête pour mieux voir ses vêtements et elle vit qu'elle était habillée que d'une robe de nuit noir et autres chose que je n'écrirai pas.

"... Pour ce point vous avez raison..." Elle se tourna vers eux. "Où est ma chambre..."

Yuuri la pris dans ses bras et l'étendit dans le lit.

"Avant puis-je faire quelque chose" Dit-il avec une idée dans la tête.

"Ça dépend c'est quoi..."Répondit-elle.

Juste après la réponse de Lina, il se morda au poignet et embrassa Lina qui en fut surprise. Elle sentit un liquide passer les lèvres de son frère. Dès qu'elle reconnue le goût elle se dit en elle-même: "DU SANG... c'est du sang." Quand tout le transfert du sang fut finit il se releva. Lina ferma ses lèvres et eu des yeux luisant rouge vif ressemblant a du sang qu'elle ferma et serrant les dents, elle fut prise d'une attaque elle fit un arc avec son corps comme si elle avait reçu une lance dans le dos.

"ARG..." Fit-elle avec douleur.

Son dos retomba sur le lit et puis elle rouvrit les yeux le souffle court.

"Qu'as-tu fais mon frère?" Dit-elle en regardant son frère de côté.

"Si sa fonctionné je te le dirais sinon je te le dirais pas..."Dit-il.

Il abaissa la lèvre inférieure de Lina et vit des crocs à la place de ses dents.

"Je t'ai rendu ta vrai identité ma sœur. Tu es et tu seras toujours un vampire" Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

"Pourtant je me souviens toujours de rien." Dit-elle en essayant de se souvenir.

"Notre mère à mal fais son job mais son sort est très puissant." Dit-il.

Les crocs de Lina redevinrent des dents et ses yeux restèrent noirs.

"Hein... Je comprends pas..." Dit-elle.

"Non rien... Je n'ai pas réussi... faux attendre que le sort soit plus usée avec le temps... bon nous on quitte la pièce on te laisse te changer"

Les 3 conseillers et Yuuri quittèrent la pièce et le dernier ferma la porte.

"Ha! Alors c'est ici ma chambre..." Dit-elle en sautant du lit.

Elle ouvrit les placards et vit que des vêtements noir et elle se dit: "Je devais être une gothique..." Elle se mit une camisole, une paire de pantalon et un manche longue par-dessus sa camisole ainsi qu'une paire de bottes en cuir. Après elle prit les épées incrustées de rubis qui étaient accrochées au mur là où tout le monde pouvait les voir. Elle se mit debout sur le bord de la fenêtre en voyant qu'elle était au second étage elle sauta avec un peu de peur. Elle atterrie sur ses pieds sans aucune blessure, elle fut un peu surprise, et continua son chemin en courant vers le chemin de la cité.

Cinq ans plus tard. (Ou plus)

Elle revint dans la cité, sans savoir pourquoi, puis elle alla au château sans difficulté en se disant: "Je devais être habituée de partir et de revenir au château." Elle poussa les immenses portes d'entrée puis des gardes vinrent la chercher et la mener à la salle du trône. Elle n'y mit aucune résistance. Rendu à l'intérieure de la salle elle vit Yuuri assit... ou plutôt évacher sur le trône s'accotant avec sa main droite.

"ENFIN! Tu es revenue." S'exclama-t-il en se levant de trône et marchant vers Lina.

"Alors tu es devenue roi sans avoir ta reine!" Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

"Mais c'est TOI ma reine voyons!" Répondit-il avec le même sourire.

"Tssss" Elle tira sur sa paupière inférieure droite "Mon œil ouais j'ai pas été la pendant cinq ans." Elle lâcha son œil. "Je ne peux être ta reine voyons" Termina-t-elle.

"... Tu as raison j'ai dit à NOS sujet que tu étais partit en mission pour eux." Dit-il.

"... Est-ce que père est mort..." Demanda-t-elle avec un peu de gêne.

"Je ne le sais pas. Pourquoi?" Dit-il en se tournant vers sa sœur.

"Parce que ma mère m'a dit qu'il était partit en mission pour la cité... mais il n'est pas encore revenue après tout" Dit-elle sans lâcheté

"T-t-t-t-t-t-tu as retrouvé ta mémoire..." Dit-il les yeux grand ouvert et bien surprit.

"Un... peu... mais pas tout ..." Dit-elle les joues rouges.

"Alors accepte le cadeau du roi de ce peuple." Dit-il en se mettant à coté de Lina et en dirigent son poignet vers les lèvres de Lina tout en remontant ça manche.

"Yuuri... je ne peux... je ne peux point boire de ton sang..." Dit-elle avec de la gêne et les joues un peu plus rouge.

Il fut un peu surpris mais dit: "... Va s'y je t'offre cette opportunité rare et puis c'est comme un cadeau puis-ce que tu es redevenue une vampire." Le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle ne le laissa pas le dire deux fois et mit sa main derrière le poignet offert par son frère. Elle le regarda de côté. En voyant sa sœur le regarder il sourit et hocha une fois de la tête. Elle tourna son regard vers le poignet puis ses yeux devinrent d'un rouge sang vif. Son cœur lui fit mal mais elle avança quand même ses lèvres vers le poignet. Ses dents devinrent des crocs durs et puissants. Elle ferma les yeux et morda plutôt fort, tout en recouvrant de ses lèvres, le poignet offert de son frère. Une larme de la même couleur que ses yeux coula sur sa joue droite. Elle lâcha le poignet de son frère tout en essuyant le sang qui avait coulé à côté de ses lèvres. La morsure disparut juste après.

"... Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi... Yuuri." Dit-elle en cachant son visage sous ses cheveux la tête basse.

"Mais voyons. Qu'elle question stupide!" Il regarda Lina le sourire aux lèvres "... De un c'est parce que je suis ton frère," dit-il en se mettant devant elle "et de deux..." Finit-il avant d'entendre les portes s'ouvrir à volant.

"ET DE DEUX JE SUIS UN SIMPLE GARDIEN DE LA REINE." Dit la voix de la personne qui venais d'entré.

Yuuri se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

"AKIRA POURQUOI VIEN-TU ICI NOUS DÉRANGÉ MOI ET MA SOEUR" Dit Yuuri en reconnaissant le visiteur.

"POURQUOI SUIS-JE ICI ... MAIS QU'ELLE QUESTION IDIOTE ME DEMANDE TU LÀ!" S'exclama Akira en colère et marchant à grand pas vers Yuuri et Lina.

"JE... Je dis bien JE suis le nouveau roi du peuple des vampires et pas toi mon cher... YUURI." Rajouta Akira toujours dans une colère noire.

"Non..." Dit avec calme Yuuri. "C'est moi... Désolé mais c'est moi qui gouvernera se peuple" Termina-t-il toujours avec calme.

Akira alla frapper Yuuri quand un cri l'arrêta.

"ARRÊTER!" Cria Lina qui était témoin de la scène sans le vouloir.

Akira se tourna vers Lina surpris.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lina?" Demanda Akira en voyant les larmes de Lina couler.

"Pas de combat dans ce château... je vous en prie..." Dit-elle la voix pleine de tristesse.

"Pardonne-moi... Je me suis laissé emporter par la colère..." Dit Akira pour se faire pardonner.

"Mais sèche tes larmes... Je ne le referai plus..." Dit-il en s'approchant de Lina.

Lina le repoussa et essuya ses larmes.

"De toute manière il faut une reine à tout roi pour se peuple... sinon ils feront une révolte." Dit-elle sachant ce qu'elle disait étais vrai.

"Pour ce point elle a raison." Dit Yuuri avec un sourire aux lèvres. "Alors ses LINA qui décidera celui qui sera le roi de ce peuple" Dit-il avec malice.

"Ça me dérange pas..." Rajouta Akira.

Akira recula pour être à côté de Yuuri.

"Mais pourquoi ça serait à moi de décidé qui va être le roi?" Demanda Lina.

"Parce que moi et mon concurrent on veut être le roi du même peuple." Répondit Akira.

"MAIS JE NE PEUX DÉCIDÉ ENTRE MON FRÈRE ET MON PETIT COPAIN VOYON!" Cria Lina avec tristesse.

"À ce que je comprends... Akira c'est ton chum?.." Dit Yuuri en perdant son sourire et sans le croire.

Lina fit oui de la tête.

"Quoi... Dit moi pas que tu le savais pas... Tu me dis toujours que tu connais ta sœur de fond en comble quand tu sais même pas qu'elle a un petit copain." Dit Akira en regardant Yuuri avec un regard meurtrier.

"En fais je suis plus son confident que son gardien... Mais c'est quand même moi qui devrait avoir le trône" Dit Yuuri en regardant Akira de côté avec un sourire malicieux.

"Ah oui! Et pourquoi?" Demanda Akira.

"Parce que c'est moi qui est le fils de l'ancienne majesté de ce château." Répondit Yuuri.

"Peut-être mais Lina aussi elle l'est." Dit Akira. Cette parole termina la conversation.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent pour être face à Lina. Elle se sentit comme si elle avait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

"Désolé... Mais je ne peux choisir entre mon frère et mon petit copain..." Dit-elle avec gène.

"Laissez parler votre cœur majesté." Rajouta une voix derrière Lina.

Elle se tourna vers la personne qui avait parlé et vit son Jaguar à coter d'un des trois conseillers.

"Laissez parler votre cœur majesté." Répéta le conseiller.

Lina ne sut quoi répondre puis se retourna vers les deux garçons. Elle regarda son frère puis Akira, et encore son frère ainsi de suite, avec inquiétude puis ferma les yeux. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues puis dit d'une voix douce et calme.

"Je suis désolé Yuuri mais c'est Akira que je prends comme roi..." Elle rouvrit les yeux. "J'en suis vraiment désolé mais c'est mieux pour le peuple..."

"Que veux-tu dire?" Dit le prince déchut sans comprendre.

"Sa veux dire que tu es trop colérique... Tu tues tous ceux qui s'attaquerais à Lina... que ce soit ton peuple ou pas." Répondit le prince.

"Mais ... Non je ne ferais jamais ÇA" Contredit Yuuri.

"Tu es sûr... VRAIMENT sûr" Dit Akira avec assurance.

C'est justement à ce moment-là qu'un villageois entra.

" TOI!" Dit Akira en pointant le nouveau venu. "Vien ici je te pris"

"Bien... Mon prince" Dit-il en obéissant à Akira.

"Attaque là... Attaque cette femme mais sans trop la blesser" Souffla Akira à l'oreille du villageois en lui donnant un poignard.

"Qui... Qui est-ce mon prince." Répondit-il avec gène.

"À seulement une femme qui n'a pas le droit d'être ici." Souffla Akira pour répondre. "Aller fais ce que je te dis"

Alors le villageois s'élança avec agilité vers Lina. En passant à côté d'elle, il lui entra un peu le poignard qui glissa à l'intérieure jusqu'à l'os et ressortit.

"AÏE!" Fit Lina en sentant le poignard couper sa chair.

C'est alors que les yeux de Yuuri devint rouge sang vif et que ses crocs se fit voir. Il prit le villageois pas le collet et le leva dans les airs.

"Tu vois j'avais raison!" S'exclama Akira en contemplant la scène.

"Lina est et sera toujours ce que j'ai de plus précieux dans mon cœur." Dit Yuuri en se tournant vers Akira. "Et lui il a osé la blesser." Finit-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

"PARDONNER MOI, PARDONNER MOI, JE NE SAVAIS PAS QUI ÉTAIS CETTE JEUNE FEMME!" S'exclama le villageois avec peur.

"MAIS VOYONS... Vous les villageois savez que seule la prochaine reine et sa famille peux porter du noir mais les autres membres de peuple doit porter une autre couleur que le noir." Dit Yuuri avec colère.

"Moi je voulais justement parler à notre princesse retrouvé... Puisque je suis le SEUL médecin de ce village." Répondit le garçon.

Yuuri ne sut quoi dire après ça et il remit le médecin sur le sol.

"C'est mieux d'être une bonne nouvelle." Dit Yuuri avec un regard meurtrier.

"Si s'en ai une... " Dit le médecin en s'approchant de Lina le sourire aux lèvres.

"Ma chère princesse... vous êtes venu me voir hier pour un examen de routine mais j'ai décelé quelque chose..." Dit le médecin en prenant la main de la princesse et mettant son autre main sur la blessure.

La main du médecin se mit à briller blanc.

"VENEZ-EN AU FAIS... voulez-vous..." Dit Yuuri sans savoir pourquoi.

"Ma chère princesse..."

Il enleva sa main de la blessure et puis rajouta:

"Vous avez... une vie qui grandit en vous" (façon polie de dire qu'elle est enceinte)

Les deux princes n'en crus pas leur oreilles.

"Heu... Hein?" Fit-elle sans comprend le médecin.

"Bouchez-vous l'oreille droite et fermer les yeux." Répondit-il.

Elle le fit et 5 secondes plus tard elle rouvrit ses yeux.

"Savez-vous qui est le père?.." Demanda Akira avec curiosité.

"Hélas non... Mais je pourrais bientôt le découvrir... mon assistant travaille dessus." Répondit-il.

C'est alors qu'un cri ce fit entendre.

"JE LE SAIS... MR... JE LE SAIS QUI C'EST" Dit une voix qui arrivais en courant.

Un jeune homme d'apparence d'un enfant de 8 ans avec la grandeur de celui de 16 arriva.

"Je ... J'ai ... Trouvé... Professeur... Ouf... C'est... Long... Venir... ici... Ouf..." Fit le jeune homme essoufflé.

"PROFFESSEUR!" S'écria Akira et Yuuri en même temps.

"Bien sûr... Il me faut bien un successeur... en cas de mort... mais il est encore au stade de l'étude... mais il va bientôt me dépasser je le crains..." Répondit le docteur en baissant la tête.

"S'est peux être parce qu'il a eu un bon professeur n'est-ce pas" Dit Lina en relevant la tête du docteur le sourire aux lèvres.

"Voilà pourquoi vous devriez être la reine." S'exclama le docteur en mettant sa deuxième main sur la celle de Lina.

"Vous avez un cœur grand et pur... majesté."

L'élève regarda le croquis sur le bout de papyrus. Il avait mis son nom à côté du dessin. Il releva la tête et vit les 2 garçons nommé prince. Il se releva et alla entre les deux jeunes hommes pour mieux les identifier.

"Heu... Désolé de dire ça mais les deux princes se ressemble." Dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

"QUOI! TU TE FOU DE NOUS" Fit les concernés.

"Alors mon cher enfant! Qui est le père de cet enfant." Dit le docteur.

"Je veux garder du suspense grand-père du suspense." Répondit le jeune homme.

"GRAND-PÈRE EN PLUS." fit les trois royautés.

"Et oui... C'est mon petit fils qui a voulu suivre ma ligner et pas mon ingrat de fils qui a voulu être comme les ``autres``." Répondit le docteur.

"Heu grand-père tu parles de mon père là." fit le jeune homme.

"Et alors... On s'en fou!" Termina-t-il avant qu'il parte à rire.

Les trois royautés ne comprenais plus alors ils ne dirent rien. Le docteur et son petit-fils arrêta de rire puis ce dernier se remit à regarder les princes. Et se mit à rire.

"Qu'est-ce qui a de si drôle." Fit Yuuri.

"Majesté qui avez-vous choisit pour prince déjà..." Demanda le garçon.

"Heu... Un jeune homme qui s'appelle Akira Duncan" Répondit-elle.

"... Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Vous vous êtes trompez de types madame" Dit-il avant de pouffer de rire.

Seul Lina avait compris pourquoi il avait dit ça.

"... C'est... Yuuri... le... père..." Dit-elle surprise.

"Qu... qu... qu... quoi? ... c'est ... moi" Fit Yuuri en bégayant de surprise.

"PAS POSSIBLE! C'EST QUAND QUE VOUS L'AVEZ FAIS?" Cria Akira.

Les 2 médecins partirent du château.

"Heu... Nee-san est-ce que je peux te répondre à cette question idiote."

"Bien sûr va s'y Lina" Répondit-il avant de se mettre à rire en regardant le visage de Akira.

"Ben... Pendant les 5 ans que je suis partit du château... je venais te visité pendant ton sommeil… et je peux te dire que tu dors dur très cher" Répondit Lina à Yuuri (si ses un peu trop descriptif dite le moi *par à rire*)

Soudain Lina se mit à pleurer après avoir eu un déclic. 

"Qu'est-ce qui a Lina?" Demanda Yuuri en se tournant vers sa bien-aimée.  
>"Est-ce que je peux… le garder ?" Demanda-t-elle en regardant timidement son frère qui lui répondit en souriant :<br>"Bien sûr que tu peux le garder. Il faut bien un successeur a toute royauté de ce royaume."

"Tu es... sûr... que ça te dérange pas... Yuuri...de le gardé je veux dire…"

"Bien sûr que non... Ca me dérange pas du tout." Dit-il en s'approchant de Lina jusqu'à être devant elle.

Puis il lui prit une mèche de cheveux et l'emmena à ses lèvres en fermant les yeux.

"Mon papillon de nuit préféré." Dit-il en rouvrant les yeux, lâchant la mèche.

Il la serra dans ses bras de façon réconfortante et amoureuse. Lina mit ses lèvres sur le cou de Yuuri et puis ils s'embrassèrent. (Ça aussi vous me le dite si c trop informatif *repart à rire*) (On dit bien: UNE façon)

Quelque jours plus tard Lina et Yuuri fut couronner et marié le même jour. Ils eurent trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille d'à peu près le même âge. Et certain membre du peuple fit tout pour leur causer des problèmes pour les séparer mais leur amour était trop fort pour eux et ils décidèrent d'arrêter... bien vite.


End file.
